


Dust of A Broken Star

by PassionPhantom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), POV porn mentioned, Poetry, Rey/Ben Solo|Kylo Ren - Freeform, Sex, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Rey, come here darling. Let me see you.I want to see you. I want to see all of you.Maybe just for a little while?Don’t be scared of it. It’s just a little something to hold you over.The dust of a broken star.Crush it, light it, heat it with a blue flame. For me.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dust of A Broken Star

**Author's Note:**

> An AU poem where Rey experiences sex, dark love, and drugs with Kylo Ren|Ben Solo.  
Based on the song Overstimulated by Jhene Aiko.
> 
> _The dust of a broken star_ \- is the represented drug.
> 
> I write this based on the song completely. I do not condone the use of drugs or want this to trigger anyone going through addiction. The song had just caught my attention heavily and I imaged Rey going through what the singer described.  
I hope you all find this poem intriguing.

Rey, come here darling. 

Let me see you.

I want to see you.

I want to see all of you. 

Maybe just for a little while?

Don’t be scared of it. It’s just a little something to hold you over. 

The dust of a broken star. 

Crush it, light it, heat it with a blue flame. For me. 

Let’s get lost in it for a little while longer. 

Let’s see how long the night goes for us.

Don’t leave, don’t. I love laying here with you. 

Heighten and delivered to other realms within our bodies and minds.

I see your body through my own. I feel your body moving through me. 

I feel it when you lick, your lips, rub your eyes, and touch your breast. 

I know your thoughts and I know how you breathe. 

I know you don’t like me. 

But I know you love me.

  
  


How could I? 

How could I want this?

How could I love...you when you are dangerous to me? 

I hate you more for loving you and I swear it….I swear on it to the Creator. 

I want you to die. 

I want you to die for this...for killing me. 

You’ve taken me too high. It hurts. I need to breathe...but I can't. 

I’m hyperventilating. 

I hear your laughter. I see your smile. I jump from the light feeling in my heart when I see that smile. 

I don’t like it. I can’t stand. 

I want to wipe that smile off your face, your handsome face. 

I want to smother you with my body, cover your eyes with my hands. I want to kiss your lips and taste the scars, blemishes, and the moles on your skin. I want to hear your deep cruel voice that sucks the very air out of the room. 

I am confused by you. How could I? How could I want this…

But...

The high is not so bad. It’s the coming down that haunts me. 

The fear

The grainy salt of fear.

The sour sorrow and hot blood rushing down my nose. 

I’m worried. I might die. 

It shouldn’t be too far off then and as long as I am with you...my body can cave in as hard as it wants. 

I think it’s time to arise. Get lifted, stay lit within the dust of a broken star.

Scattered diamonds, white light, violent sex, and broken beds.

Video cameras and red light recordings. 

P.O.V’s of my stomach and breast, moving on top of you. The taste of your sweat and bitter cum in my mouth, rolling down my throat. 

The room is caving in and widening at the same time. The clouds are now down in hell. 

Raindrops falling to the burning souls. 

A relief 

A relief

I smell a relief. The high is coming off. But you crush the clustered star again. 

_ Ben wait...I’ll die. _I beg. You laughed and touched my hair. His thumb grazing my lower lip, kissing me. 

_ No, you won’t, Rey. _


End file.
